


Llamas

by Joker_Coker



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 16:57:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6248092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joker_Coker/pseuds/Joker_Coker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick medita sobre todo lo vivido y sobre sus sentimientos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Llamas

Para cualquiera el olor hubiese sido insoportable pero para ellos aquello era normal. Por mucho que se esforzasen por recordar cómo era la vida antes de eso les era difícil. Sobre todo para el joven Carl, todo aquello había comenzado demasiado pronto. No era más que un niño cuando mató a su primer caminante.   
Rick dejaba que las llamas de la pequeña hoguera que Daryl había hecho le calentasen, mientras que las sombras le bailaban por el rostro. Los pensamientos de una vida anterior volvían a él como de costumbre, a pesar de haberse acoplado a la perfección a ese mundo donde matas o estás muerto Rick todavía mantenía la esperanza de que la vida de antes volviera de alguna manera. El fuerte golpe del animal desangrado por Daryl contra el suelo lo devolvió a la realidad. Ahora las llamas de la hoguera solo eran un marco para el rostro sucio, sudado y tremendamente atractivo de aquel motero de mala muerte.   
—Es lo único que pude encontrar —anunció Daryl mientras se sentaba a su lado y sacaba el puñal para comenzar a despellejar a su presa—. Si me alejaba un poco más me arriesgaba a que el grupo de caminantes del otro lado de la calzada nos descubriese.   
Rick no dijo nada, tan solo asintió y observó como las manos expertas del cazador le arrancaban la piel al animal. Años atrás no hubiese podido contemplar mucho más que el despellejamiento, pero ahora observaba todo con mucho detalle. Sabía que si le pasaba algo a Daryl tendría que ser él el que continuase cazando y limpiando las presas para alimentar al grupo.   
Pero aquella noche no había un grupo, esa vez solo estaban él y Dixon. El joven motero dejó su ballesta a un lado y se sacó el chaleco para acomodarlo como almohada mientras la cena se hacía a fuego lento espichada en un fuerte palo. Rick lo observó, ya habían pasado muchos años, ahora ese sucio chico de la calle era algo más que un compañero. Ese pelo revuelto y descuidado, esa barba desigualada, y esos músculos marcados formaban parte de algo más fuerte. De algo que ambos sabían pero que nadie más sospechaba. Todavía recordaba la última vez que el motero salvó su vida, casi pierde la suya en el intento. Rick estaba convencido de que morirían los dos, y a pesar de que fue un pensamiento egoísta, se alegró de saber que moriría junto a él.   
El olor a carne asada ya era superior a la peste que los rodeaba, las tripas de ambos rugieron y Rick fue el encargado de repartir la cena. Daryl aceptó su cacho sin dilación y comenzó a devorarlo como nunca. Grimes lo veía tremendamente adorable. A pesar de lo tosco que podía resultar a veces Daryl era un chico tierno con un enorme corazón. Lo fue demostrando cada día que pasaban y sabía que seguiría siendo así, porque para el motero ellos eran su familia. Cuando terminó su parte de la cena, Rick se acercó suavemente a Daryl, le apartó uno de sus desaliñados mechones y le besó suavemente, lamiéndole la poca grasa que le había quedado en los labios después de devorar sin premura al animal. Daryl no se apartó, aceptó el beso e incluso se inclinó para que Rick estuviese más cómodo. El beso duró lo justo, fue suave, delicado, como solían ser los encuentros casuales de cariño en medio de un bosque repleto de caminantes. Ambos se miraron a los ojos y con las escasas brasas reflejadas en las pupilas del otro sonrieron.  
—Ha sido una buena cena —declaró Grimes mientras se tumbaba sobre la hierba dejando al lado suyo el revólver que había encontrado en la última expedición.   
—Sí, quizá mañana pueda conseguir algo mejor –murmuró Daryl, acostándose a su lado mientras apoyaba de manera natural la cabeza en el pecho del policía.   
Rick no tardó en sentir la fuerte respiración del motero, y allí bajo el manto de la noche cubierto de estrellas y la banda sonora de sonidos lastimeros de los caminantes se dio cuenta de que no quería volver a la vida de antes. Quería una vida nueva junto a la gente que más amaba.


End file.
